A Dream Come True
by Tomsbabygrl
Summary: A girl that has a dream that comes true..she goes to england and meets cast of Harry Potter movies


A Dream Come True

"Sara, you have a package in the mail!" yelled Sara's older sister, Rachel. Sara came out of her room to get it, then went back in to open it. The package was from Daniel Radcliffe. Sara loved him so much, well, not as much as Tom Felton. Sara quickly opened the package. "What is it?" Sara asked herself. She put it on, since it was some kind of cloak. Sara's body was gone! She then realized it was an invisibility cloak. There was a note too.  
Sara, use this to get on a plane to get here. I will wait at the airport for you. My mum already contacted your mum. Just tell your mum that you have it and she knows when to take you to the airport. Can't wait to meet you for real! Love, Dan Jacob Radcliffe Sara read the letter again before she called her mom. She really couldn't believe it was from Dan! "Mom, come here please!" Sara said. "What, Sara?" her mom said, coming into Sara's room. Sara turned to her mom, still holding the letter. "I got it just now from Daniel!" Sara said. "Oh, ok. I'll take you tomorrow at 8:00pm. Sorry that's when the flight is. I mean at 6:00pm. You'll get there at 7:00pm. Call me when you get in England." her mom said. "OK!" Sara said, and got packed.

Two days later, Sara is in England. Daniel said that the casting director wanted Sara to play Cho Chang. Sara couldn't believe it! She took the part. Sara met Emma, Rupert, James, Oliver, and Tom. Sara told Tom her name was Katherine. He believed her. James and Oliver liked Sara. They thought she was cute. Rupert felt the same way. Emma, on the other hand, was like, "Rupert! You're with me!" Rupert then said he was being sarcastic about Sara. Sara asked, "Dan, who's playing Parvati Patil?" "I forgot her name, but I'll introduce you to her!" Dan said. "Ok!" Sara said and followed Dan to where "Parvati" was getting hair done. When Sara saw the face, she said ,"Mini?" "Yes? How...Sara!" she said, and Mini ran to Sara and hugged her. They talked and talked for a couple of minutes then Mini went back to getting makeup on and hair fixed. 'I am glad to find out I am going to be in the same movie as a friend of mine I haven't seen in a while,' Sara thought. "Sara, we're going to start filming in thirty minutes. Get ready. Get makeup on," Emma said, already getting ready. Emma was next to Sara in getting ready with makeup and hair. Emma was almost done. Sara sat down and looked at herself. The girl who was going to do her makeup came and took out Sara's clip and let her hair down. The girl liked how Sara's hair was. All she had to do was try to cover up the blonde spots. That's not going to be hard.

Ch. 2 Movie Filming

"Angelina, who's Ravenclaw's seeker again?" Harry asked. Angelina said, "Cho Chang. She's really good. Really fast. Harry, your gonna have to play extra good." Harry wasn't paying attention to the last words Angelina said. He was fixed on the Ravenclaw table. "Harry, let me guess, you're trying to look for Cho?" Hermione said, looking at him. Harry didn't answer. "She's right in front of you, Harry!" Ron said, watching Harry, sitting by Hermione. Ron was right. Cho had come from the Ravenclaw table to Harry's table. Cho took Harry to the entrance hall. She asked him, "Harry, do you like me?" Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said, "Yes, Cho, I do. You're so pretty and cute!" "Cut cut cut!" yelled the director. "Dan, its just 'pretty' not 'pretty and cute!" "Sorry! I forgot. My fault!" Dan said, turning anywhere but at Sara. "Dan, you purposely said 'pretty and cute' You like me. Not just me as Cho, but as myself!" Sara whispered to Dan, looking flirtiest and cute. Dan whispered back, blushing, "Yeah, I did. I like you soo much, Sara! I wont mess up this time" "Let's do it again! Start at when Harry's telling Cho!" the director said. "Action!" "Yes, Cho. I do. You're so pretty. I can't resist not looking at you!" "Well, Harry. I like you too. I can't resist not looking at you either!" Cho said. Angelina came out to see what Harry was up to. She was hoping Harry wasn't giving Cho anything what Gryffindor was doing in quidditch. Angelina came on them kissing. Fred and George came to see what Angelina was doing. "Angelina!" the twins said when they saw what she had done. "Angelina, what are you doing? You came and saw them kissing!" Fred said. George, on the other hand, was wondering what year Cho was in. "Fred, George, Angelina! What are you doing here!? Trying to spy on me!?" Harry said when he saw and heard them. "I was making sure you weren't telling her our quidditch routine!" Angelina said. "We were seeing what Angelina was up to!" George said, looking at his twin. "Harry wasn't telling me anything about quidditch. Just asked him a question. That's it!" Cho said, smiling. "Sorry. I wont do it again!" Angelina said, turning to the twins, heading to the common room. "We wont do it again if Angelina doesn't seem that she's doing something odd!" Fred and George said together, turning with Angelina and getting a look from her. "Good!" Harry said, annoyingly angry with them. When Fred, George, and Angelina had left, Cho said," Harry! What's wrong with you?! You didn't have to be mean!" "Sorry, Cho. I was annoyed with Angelina. She's starting to act like Oliver Wood. That's NOT a good thing!" Harry said, and went for a walk round the castle with Cho.  
Hermione and Ron were wondering what Harry was up to all the time. He would disappear throughout the day, between classes. Harry still wouldn't tell Hermione or Ron what he was up to all the time. One day, Ginny Weasley came up to Harry and asked, "Harry, who's the girl I see you with a lot?" Harry felt himself turn slightly pink before he answered. "Her name's Cho Chang. She's a sixth year. In Ravenclaw," Harry finally said, after few minutes silence. "Oh, She's Ravenclaw's seeker, isn't she?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded, then looked at his watch. "I got to go to Transfiguration, Ginny. See you later. Bell rang!" Harry said, starting to transfiguration. Ginny nodded and went to her next class with some of her friends. "Harry! Over here!" a voice whispering said, Harry recognized as Cho's. "What took you?" she asked, looking at him with her beautiful eyes. "I was on my way here when Ginny Weasley stopped me and asked something about transfiguration," Harry said, but lied about the question Ginny asked though. "Oh. I was working on a potion anyway. Look! Its almost done!" Cho said, looking excited. "What's it called?" Harry asked, looking at the cauldron. "Love Potion," Cho answered, sounding dreamy or romantic. "Why do we need that!? We already love each other, Cho!" Harry almost yelled. "Harry! Not so loud! We could be heard! Besides, I'm making it for us so we'll love each other a lot and never break up!" Cho said. "Oh, sorry-" "Shh! Someone's coming!" Cho said quickly. So it was true. Someone was coming. "Oh no! It's Draco!" Cho said, turning from the little door their hiding spot was behind. "How do you know? He's still on the stairs. Besides, I can read the map!" Harry whispered, looking at Cho. "I haven't told you that I can see through solid things. I know its weird, and I can read minds sometimes when I want to," Cho said, looking at Harry's puzzled look. "Harry, do you have your invisibility cloak? We're going to need it. Ok, the potions ready. Here's some for your friends Ron and Hermione. It looks like rum, ok?" Cho said, handing Harry three cups of potions. Harry drank one of the cups and saved the other two, then watched Cho drink her cup. They went out to the Gryffindor Tower under the invisibility cloak. Harry took the cloak off them when they were safe in his dormitory. Ron and Hermione were at dinner. Before Harry reached the door, he heard Cho say, "Hedwig!" He took the letter from Hedwig, who had landed on Cho's knee and was getting petted, and opened the letter. Cho asked to read the letter from Sirius. Harry handed the letter to her after he was done. Cho read it quickly with her eyes because they were close to the Great Hall, and Hedwig was balancing on her shoulder.  
Dear Harry,  
I'm glad to hear about you and Cho Chang. She sounds really nice to me. Keep writing back to me. Use Hedwig every other time though. She could become too suspicious for people who see her and attract attention. Be cautious.  
Sirius "Sirius sounds so nice! I'd like to meet him!" Cho said after finishing the letter and handing it back to Harry. He nodded, then sat with Hermione and Ron. Cho strode off to the Ravenclaw table and sat by her friend Marietta and started chatting until Marietta saw Hedwig. "Hey, Ron. Hermione. What's up? Here, I have something for you two. It's some rum Cho got for us. I already drank mine with Cho. Here, have it. Go on! Why wont you two talk!?" Harry asked, his temper rising. Ron and Hermione started to turn their heads when Fred and George came, "They wish they could talk to you, but they ca-" George was cut off by Katie Bell motioning for him. Fred sat by Angelina, who was next to Katie. Harry just stared at Ron and Hermione then stormed out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower. Cho, who was chatting with Marietta, heard Harry storm off, and told Marietta she'd come back for what Marietta was saying later. Hedwig followed. "Harry! Harry, wait! Harry, what's the matter?" Cho asked, looking at him with her sparkling eyes. Harry turned around and faced Cho. He paused before he told her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to give me the password or not? Are you going to tell her what's going on or not either?" The Fat Lady asked, getting frustrated in her portrait. "Be patient, lady! Harry, what is it?" Cho said, going closer to Harry. Harry finally told Cho what happened down in the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. "Aww. Lovely story, Potter. Now, are you going to give me the password or not?" the fat lady asked again. Right then, Draco Malfoy walked in and said, "Well, isn't it the famous Harry Potter and Miss Kathryn?!" "Cut cut!" Chris said again. "Tom, you know this line! How could you mess up? Ah.. forget it.. lets have a break..." Chris said. "Tom, why did you say my name?" Sara said, going up to Tom. Tom started to turn really red. Sara was looking at him and started too. She ran to get a drink and ran into Rupert. "Why is your face all red? Sara, something has to be up if your face is all red. Meaning blushing, or meaning laughing or both," Rupert said, stopping Sara. "Tom and I were laughing really hard! My face turns red if I laugh hard!" Sara said, and walked to get a pop. Rupert went after," Sara, Tom likes you. He wouldn't stop talking bout you when Dan said that he had sent you the cloak to come here. It was annoying but funny. When he talked bout you, his face turned red!" Rupert said, catching up to Sara. Sara stopped at the fridge, took a pop out, and turned to Rupert, her face still a little red. Rupert stopped in front of Sara. "Rupert, promise you won't tell anyone? nod from Rupert Ok, I like Tom a lot, but I also like Dan. looks round They both like me. I like them both. I don't know what to do," Sara said, setting down her drink and turning around to go to her dressing room. Rupert stood there watching until Tom came to Rupert. "Rupert, what are you standing here for? Where's Sara? Hello? Earth to Rupert!" Tom said, waving his hand in Rupert's face. "Oh, Sara...is...thinks of a plan uh.. in her dressing room waiting for you...she has to tell you something..whispers something act surprised though!" Rupert said, watching Tom going to Sara's dressing room. "Rupert, where's Sara?" Dan asked, walking up to Rupert from behind. "Oh, Sara is in her dressing room waiting for you. She has something to tell you.whispers somethingact surprised though!" Rupert said, watching Dan going to Sara and Tom. Dan knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again, still no answer. The third try, he heard something, so he bursts open the door. Sara and Tom were kissing un till Dan opened the door. "Sara, is this what you have to tell me? I mean...I thought your something was going to be 'I like you Dan' not 'I'm kissing Tom, sorry, Dan'! You can stay at Tom's place if you like him that much! I don't give a fuck!" Dan said and went flaming back to Emma, Rupert, Bonnie, James, and Oliver. "What happened, mate!?" James and Oliver said at the same time. Bonnie gave them a look. "Let Dan be, will you, James? Oliver?" Bonnie said, looking back at Dan. Emma looked at Dan and saw tears in his eyes. "Dan, what happened with Sara?" Emma asked, going to Dan. "Nothing. Nothing happened with that bitch. I jus wished I never liked her in the first place. I'm gonna kick your ass, Rupert! This was your plan!" Daniel said, going towards Rupert. "Something happened when Dan and Sara talked, or he wouldn't have called Sara a bitch," Emma said, turning back to Bonnie and the twins. "He shouldn't have called her one, period. We should investigate and see what's been goin on. You and Oliver go see what Rupert and Dan are doing. James and I will go and see what Sara and Tom are doing. Then we'll try and figure out the case from there and from our info we have from both sides," Bonnie said, getting up and dragging James with her. Emma and Oliver went to find Dan and Rupert fighting and yelling at each other. "Guys! Guys! Stop right now! You are gonna hurt each other! Besides, you're friends! We don't hurt and fight with friends! Rupert, Dan, can we calm down and try and solve this by jus talking it through? At least, jus try and solve this some other way?" Emma said, getting Dan off of Rupert and sitting him down on a couch. "Now, first off, what was the first thing that happened with this Sara situation?" Oliver asked, and Rupert and then Dan started to explain. While Emma and Oliver were finding info. from Rupert and Dan, Bonnie and James were getting info. from Sara and Tom. Sara and Tom came back with Bonnie and James to know what was going on. Emma and Oliver came back and reported what they found out. After about half an hour, they finally figured out that Rupert planned to get Sara into telling Dan and Tom her feelings so told them both and then told them that Sara was in her dressing room but didn't want one to start kissing her un till they both knew Sara's feelings toward them, then she would try and figure out what to do. After finally solving this, Sara went to Rupert and yelled at him. Sara then ran to her dressing room and began to cry.. not that loud.. she didn't want anyone to hear her. Sara got her laptop out and went into her chat, #anime fiends. She got excited when she saw dingo and maitre talking. 'Camryn huggles, snuggles, cuddles wit dingo' she put into the chat. Sara got so many hello's and hugs. She was missed A lot by dingo and maitre. 'Camryn cuddles and sleeps in dingo's arms, she's so tired from filming' Sara put, then started telling them about filming the movie. Maitre asked why she wasn't hyper as usual. Sara explained why and explained what happened. Dingo and maitre awwed and comforted Sara. 'no matter what happens, if I don't get a boyfriend that I'm with in life, I'm always loved here in this chat! ' Sara put, then said she'd be back later, she had to start filming again. There were huggles and g'byes in the chat before Sara went back on set. Sara wiped tears away before she went back. "OK! Everyone, back onto the set! Tom, Sara, Dan! Filming that scene we left off at! Tom, you know your lines now! Don't mess up this time!" Chris said, trying to get everyone ready and on set. "OK, Action!" "Well isn't it the Famous Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang!?" "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, getting irritated. "Seeing what you two were up to. I hope you two don't like each other," Malfoy said. "Go away, Draco ass," Cho said, taking out her wand. "Potter, you have yourself another girlfriend! What happened to Weasley's sister?" Malfoy said. "Ginny, Draco's here to say something to you. He likes you!" Harry said, which was a lie. Ginny wasn't there, or was she? "I don't like that little ass, Potter! You know I don't!" Malfoy yelled, going for Harry but was pushed away by Cho. Draco left to go back to the Slytherin common room. Hedwig went after him and attacked him. She had done her work on him and came back to Cho and Harry. "You have a girlfriend already?" Cho asked, quietly. "No! Ginny is a year younger than me! Her mum would go ballistic if she found out that Ginny had a boyfriend in her fourth year of Hogwarts!" Harry said. "I don't believe you, Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't," Cho said, finally. "Fine! Don't believe me, Cho! Believe Malfoy! I don't give a damn! I can't believe I've been kissing you! I'm going to bed! Come, Hedwig. I said come, Hedwig!" Harry said, went through the portrait hole and to the Gryffindor Common Room, followed by Hedwig. Cho stood there, staring after Harry, then ran to her dormitory and cried. One of her friends, Padma Patil, came in. "What's the matter, Cho?" Padma asked, going over to Cho's four poster bed. "Harry yelled at me because I wasn't believing what he said!" Cho sobbed, and buried her head in her pillow. "I'll get him for-" "Cho, keep Hedwig. She wont shut up. She likes you better. She's never liked me!" Harry said, pulling off the invisibility cloak. "How-how'd you get in here? You're not a prefect. You-you don't, you cant know the password," Cho said. "Hannah gave me the password for the Ravenclaw common room. Hannah's a prefect. Oh, I'm so gonna have to repay her for this favor sometime and somehow," Harry said, heading for the door. Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a paper that Harry could only manage to read one word. He could manage the word "ball". Harry took this advantage to repay Hannah by asking her to the ball. "What is it, Sara?" director asked, calling cut, and break. Sara wondered who was playing Pansy and wondered if she could play Pansy too.. somehow. Chris thought about it and Tom came up and begged for Sara to play Pansy. Chris finally agreed on Sara playing both, Cho and Pansy. Tom and Sara were really happy. Dan, on the other hand, found out about this and was real upset and real angry at the same time. Dan tried to get Tom away from Sara. Dan wanted to try and talk to Sara. Rupert was trying to apologize for what he did, but Sara was still mad at him. Tom was pissed at Dan for trying to keep Sara from him. Bonnie and Emma couldn't stand it. Sara decided to think it over, be alone for couple of days. Sara was still confused on what to do the day she said she would be ready to decide what she would do. Sara was pacing back and forth in her dressing room. What am I gonna do? What ever choice I make the other will be real upset. I know, I could tell Dan that we could be really close friends, I could still stay at his house, which is where my mom thinks I'm staying at. I could be with Tom, as in boyfriend, so they would both be happy. Sara thought, and didn't notice Bonnie trying to get her attention. "Oh, sorry Bonnie. I was thinking of the situation. I know what to do now. Lets go tell everyone.. who's involved in this at least," Sara said, looking at Bonnie and walking to the door. Bonnie and Sara walked out to where Dan, Tom, Emma, Rupert, James and Oliver were sitting. Bonnie stood before them and talked first. "Sara has now made her decision. She knows what she is going to do. Sara, how about you tell them," Bonnie said. Sara took a deep breath and stood in front of everyone. "Like Bonnie said, I've made my decision. I really hope I made a good one. Well here it is. OK, Dan, I was thinking, I mean, I still really love you, but I was wondering, that we could be really close friends, that I could still stay at your house because that's where my mom thinks I'm staying. Tom, I was thinking that I could be with you as in, being together with you as in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. This way, I thought that both of you would be happy. I really hope I made the right decision. Please tell me, separately or at the same time, Tom, Dan, I'll be in my dressing room. Thanks for listening," Sara said, and started walking towards her dressing room.


End file.
